


The Edge of Forever

by Jaseraie



Series: Trowenhurst [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Chicago (City), David Bowie lyrics, Destiny, Immortality, Love, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Original characters that really don't matter to the story, Paramore briefly mentioned, Supernatural Elements, Trowenhurst, Weddings, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaseraie/pseuds/Jaseraie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st sequel of Hot For Teacher.</p><p>Two years have passed since Pete proposed to Patrick, and now the big day has finally arrived. But this isn't your typical wedding.</p><p>Disclaimer:</p><p>I do not know, nor own, Fall Out Boy or any of the members. I have not received any monetary compensation for this work. I do not know, nor own, any of the people mentioned within this story. It is purely a work of fiction, none of this has ever happened. All names, song titles, song lyrics, places, etc. belong to their prospective owners, I claim none as my own. Some lyrics may have been altered to suit the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

September 29, 2016

Who knew that something so simple could be so chaotic? People were running around like crazy trying to get everything in place on time-no easy feat. Add in two extremely nervous men into the equation, one being Pete Wentz, and it was an almost impossible task.

Pete and Patrick were on the phone with each other trying to figure out the last few details before everything started.

“Are you sure about this. Pete? I mean, it’s a big decision. This isn’t one of your crazy ideas that will just go away if things go bad. This is permanent, no going back. It’s a forever thing.”

“Yes, Patrick, for the last time: I’m 100% sure. Okay? I know the consequences of my choice, good and bad. I’ve been talking it over with Ace for several months now. I figured I should talk to someone who truly understands what happens and then make my decision.”

“That’s…. actually quite logical of you, Pete.”

“Hey, I can be logical on occasion. You don’t get to have all the fun. Besides, there’s a cherry on top to this decision: Ace gets to keep me too!”

“Boy, Imma smack you across the head if you keep bouncing like this. Stop it! I can’t get you dressed properly when you keep doing this shot,” Ace grumbled. Patrick chuckled. So far, nothing seemed different.

“See, Patrick? Ace loves me already. He can’t wait to keep me around forever. OW!”

“I told you I’d smack you in the head. Stop bouncing, Brotha or… Gimme that damn phone. You shouldn’t be on the phone with Mister Patrick anyway; it’s bad luck.”

“No, that’s seeing the bride… er, groom before the wedding, not talking to him on a phone from across the hall. I don’t have x-ray vision or anything.”

“Are you fucking sassing me?” Ace growled.

“Damn right I’m sassing you, Brotha. Someone has to, and… Hey! Gimme my phone back!”

“Mister Patrick, Pete is completely sure about everything today. He hasn’t questioned one damn thing about you two’s relationship in almost five years, okay? So he will… stop trying to take it back or I will smash it, Peter! … So, Mister Patrick, Pete will meet you in 15 minutes if I don’t knock his hyper, bouncing ass out first.”

The line went dead; Patrick stared at the phone for a moment then squealed. It was finally happening. He was about to marry Pete and be bonded forever.

“I don’t remember being this ecstatic when we got married, David,” Patrick’s mom, Patricia, said.

“Neither do I, Pat. That should’ve been our first clue,” David, Patrick’s dad said. “But we were both young, naïve, and helplessly infatuated with each other.”

“Yes,” Patricia agreed. “And we got our beautiful kids out of it. And now one is getting married. David, our baby is getting married.” Patricia’s eyes welled up with tears. David pulled her into a tight hug and shushed her calm.

Patrick rolled his eyes and straightened his bowtie. _Perfect_ , he thought. He turned around, walked over and hugged his mother. “I _am_ getting married, and I love Pete more than anything except you and Dad. Look at it this way; you’ll finally get one last son, just like you always wanted, Máthair. You know, we just won’t play the same way we would’ve had he actually been my brother.”

“PATRICK!” His parents yelled in unison.

“Tension gone, now. So can you please help me pick my hairdo?”

 

\-------------------------------------------

“PATRICK!”

It made Pete jump, just not the same kind that Ace smacked Pete in the head three times for. Pete just hadn’t expected Patrick’s parents to be yelling today. Crying? Yes. Yelling? No.

“Alright, Brotha, you’re all set. Imma go check and make sure Mister Patrick is too, then go check out front. I’ll be back to get you when it’s time to start.”

Pete nodded. “Thanks, Ace. Hey? Before that will you go find my parents and send them in?”

“No problem. I’ll be back with ‘em in a few.” Ace walked out and closed the door behind him. Pete was alone with his thoughts. He paced around the room. He wanted everything to be perfect today. So many things could go wrong except one: one way or another, Patrick would be in front of the alter and marrying him. That’s all that mattered in the end.

“Oh, baby. Stop pacing. Everything will be fine,” Pete’s mom, Dale, said soothingly. “Patrick loves you. There’s no need for cold feet.”

“That’s right, son. It’s obvious to us, and the rest of the world for that matter, that the two of you are perfect for each other,” Pete’s dad, Peter L. K. Wentz, II, or Peter, or Big Pete, said. He clapped his hand down on his son’s shoulder. “It’ll be fine.”

“I’m not worried about Patrick; I’m worried about everything else. I want everything to be perfect for Patrick. Patrick deserves perfect. Patrick _is_ perfect. He’s my perfect Patrick. Pa…”

“PETE!” Pete’s parents yelled in unison. Pete looked at them with wide, confused eyes.

“Take some deep breaths, baby. You’re letting you thought vomit come out,” Dale said.

“Don’t make me get Ace in here,” Peter said. “Straighten your tie. It’s a little lopsided.”

“Just like me,” Pete said with a smile. “I’m leaving it like this; Patrick will get it.”

Pete’s parents smiled and hugged their son. Dale kissed Pete’s head. “I can’t believe you’re getting married.”

Pete took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He still needed to tell his parents about Patrick and the decision. That could wait until after the wedding, but he needed to make sure of a couple things first.

“You guys love Patrick too, right?”

“Oh course, baby. We love him as much as we love you or Andrew or Hillary.”

“So you’d love him no matter what? Like what if he was a purple alien from the planet Ooguruchek or something?”

“Ooguruchek? Well, son, we’d ask Patrick to take us for a visit sometime.”

Pete relaxed a bit. “And what if he was a half Incubus, half mermaid demon thingy that stole your son’s heart by singing him the song of the sirens?”

Dale and Peter laughed. “You have quite an imagination, that’s for sure. But rest assured, we will love Patrick no matter what,” Dale said. “As long as he doesn’t go and break your heart, that is.”

Pete smiled and hugged his mom. “Thanks, Mom. But I really don’t think you have to worry about that.”

Dale squeezed Pete tightly as a knock sounded at the door.

“Come in,” Pete called and stepped away from his mom.

“It’s time, Brotha.”

“Yea… yea. Ok. I’m, uh. Yea.”

Peter and Dale walked to the door. “We’ll see you out there, son.” Pete looked at him mom and dad and nodded at them, and then Ace let them pass.

“Deep breaths. Don’t get all freaked out now. I don’t need both of you with frayed nerves. Try to be the level-headed one for once, okay?” Ace said with a smile. It somehow made Pete feel better knowing that Patrick was nervous too. It helped Pete calm down; ever the yin to Patrick’s yang.

Pete took a few deep breaths and let them out slowly. “Alright. I’m ready.”

Ace grinned. “Then let’s go get you married.


	2. Chapter 2

Now on the roof of the Lacuna Artist Loft building, Pete was in a makeshift dressing room made out of black, curtain-esque material waiting for the music to start and someone to pull the “door” open. Pete knew that Patrick was across the rooftop in a white dressing room. The two had chosen black and white as their wedding colors because it best represented them: opposites that perfectly balanced each other; yin and yang, dark and light, calm and chaos. Pete was bouncing in place; the anticipation of seeing Patrick for the first time in almost a week was driving him insane. Pete had to calm down so he wouldn’t bound at Patrick like Tigger as soon as he saw Patrick. They’d chosen to walk down the aisle together hand-in-hand.  But that meant meeting in the middle, not Pete running over and dragging Patrick with him. So now he was in his cloth holding cell waiting to see his Patrick in his wedding attire.

They’d decided to not do the tux thing; nothing about the two of them, their relationship, or their wedding was traditional. They each chose a formal outfit that was specific to them. However, they had decided to keep their wedding attire secret from each other. Pete had no idea what Patrick had chosen and hoped his own outfit didn’t clash with Patrick’s. Pete hadn’t thought about that. Pete was in his nicest pair of black skinny jeans; a white, long-sleeved, button-up, dress shirt; a black, velvet vest; and a pair of brand new black Converse sneakers.

Pete no longer had his fringe. His hair was about an inch long now. He had the front spiked up and the back gelled down. Pete had his bowtie on, still slightly crooked. He also had on his newest accessory, one he’d gotten just the night before: Patrick’s name tattooed around his right wedding finger. His left hand would have his wedding ring, and his right hand would hold his forever’s name. Pete figured that that way, no one would be able to question whether he was single or who his heart belonged to.

“You ready, Brotha?” Pete heard Ace ask from the other side of the fabric wall.

Pete took three deep breaths and released them. “Yes. I’m ready.”

“Alright, then here we go. Just remember: keep calm. Breathe. And Mister Patrick loves you. That’s all that matters.”

Pete nodded at Ace’s words even though he knew Ace couldn’t see him. Then Pete heard the music playing, signaling the beginning of the rest of his life. His heart pounded while he waited for his parents to open the cloth door.

There’s such a sad love  
deep in your eyes  
A kind of pale jewel  
open and closed  
within your eyes  
I’ll place the sky within your eyes

The door opened as David Bowie’s voice rand out across the rooftop and out over Chicago. Patrick was across the roof smiling at Pete. He took Pete’s breath away. He was dressed almost the complete opposite of Pete: white skinny jeans; black, long-sleeved, button-up; white vest; black and white tie, and black Converse sneakers. Patrick’s hair was strawberry blonde with his bangs curved across his forehead. The chiseled features of his sculpted, porcelain face really stood out. Pete found himself flashing a stupid grin back at Patrick.

Patrick stepped out and his parents moved to his right side (just as they’d rehearsed). At the same time, Pete stepped out and his parents moved to his left side (just as they’d rehearsed). The six of them walked at the same pace until they met in the middle (just as they’d rehearsed). Patrick’s parents placed their son’s right hand in Pete’s left hand; Pete’s parents did the same with Pete’s hand. Then all four parents moved in front of their sons and started walking down the white, carpeted, makeshift aisle towards the alter that overlooked the Chicago skyline. The guests stood as Patrick’s mom walked with Pete’s dad, and Pete’s mom walked with Patrick’s dad (who’d flipped off his sexual, mind-controlly switch off for the evening’s events).

Pete and Patrick walked down the aisle together, hand-in-hand (just as they’d rehearsed), grinning the entire way. When they got to the front, Brendon Urie smiled back at his two friends just as the last notes of “As The World Falls Down” played (just as they’d rehearsed!). Pete took a deep breath; so far, so good. Patrick squeezed Pete’s hand to help calm Pete’s nerves.

“You two ready for this?” Brendon asked loud enough for only Pete and Patrick to hear.

They both nodded at Brendon.

“Okay. Cool. Let’s do this!”

Brendon looked out at the small group of 50 people that were sat in the chairs on either side of the aisle that Pete and Patrick had chosen to invite to the ceremony. The two had wanted only their nearest and dearest to be there for the ceremony. Brendon had been asked to officiate the wedding. He’d never felt more honored. He didn’t hesitate or stop to think for even a second before shouting ‘yes’ at them and hugging them.

“We are gathered here today in the presence of family and friends for the joining of Peter Kingston Lewis Wentz the third and Patrick Martin Stumph in the bond of matrimony. The contract of marriage is not to be entered in to lightly, but thoughtfully and with a deep understanding of the obligations and responsibilities it entails. Remember that the love, loyalty, and understanding that you two share are the foundations of a happy home. You need to continue to love and grow with one another to keep that foundation strong.”

Brendon had scoured the internet for days to find the perfect ceremony for Pete and Patrick. When he couldn’t find one that fit his friends, he took pieces from a few different ones, smashed them together, and added in a few things himself.

“Who is here to show support to Pete as well as give him to Patrick?”

Big Pete and Dale stepped forward and said, “We are.”

“And who is here to show support to Patrick and give him to Pete?”

David and Patricia stepped forward and said, “We are.”

“Good.” Brendon said. “Thank you, you lovely people. You may all be seated now. Pete? Patrick? Please face one another.

Pete and Patrick turned and faced each other. They linked their hands, stared deep into the other’s eyes, and smiled. It was finally happening.

“Do you, Patrick, take Pete to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Brendon asked.

“I definitely do,” Patrick answered.

“And do you promise to keep him, love and comfort him, in sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? For better or for worse? For his good days and his not so good days? Through all his crazy business ideas whether he tries to launch them or not?”

Patrick snickered. “I do.”

“And do you promise to be faithful only to him until death do you part?”

“Yes. I do,” Patrick said and squeezed Pete’s hands.

“Cool,” Brendon said with a smile. “Okay, and do you, Pete, take Patrick to be…”

“I do!”

Everyone chuckled.

“Pete, I wasn’t even finished asking you all the mushy stuff yet.”

“Yea, I know,” Pete breathed out. “But I do anyway. I take Patrick to be my everything. I’ll love him, comfort him, support him, be faithful for richer, poorer, better, worse, chart-topping, no sales, any and all of it. I accept Patrick for all he is and everything he will ever be.”

There was a hushed wave of “aww’s” the spread across the rooftop.

“Until death do you part?” Brendon asked.

“As long as we both shall live,” Pete answered.

“Alright then,” Brendon stopped and smiled at Pete and Patrick. “So, uh, do you have the rings?”

Pete nodded. “Hold on a sec. Ace, let the dogs out!”

Two dogs came trotting down the aisle; a red, fuzzy Pomeranian with a small sign around its neck that read, “Penny,” and an older, brown & white, English Bulldog with a sign around its neck reading “Hemingway.” Each dog had a pillow attached to its back with a ring held securely in place. Hemingway went to Pete, and Penny went to Patrick.

The two men reached down and took the ring off their dog and handed them to Brendon before sending the dogs back to Ace.

“Cool,” Brendon said. “Alright, Patrick, place the ring on Pete’s finger and repeat after me: Pete, I give you this ring as a token of my love and commitment.”

With shaky hands Patrick took Pete’s left hand and slid the ring on Pete’s finger. “Pete, I give you this token as a ring… I mean…”

The guests muffled their giggles. Patrick took a deep breath. “Let me try that again;” Patrick cleared his throat. “Pete, I give you this _ring_ as a _token_ of my love and commitment.”

Pete clapped for Patrick and then grabbed Patrick’s hands again and squeezed.

“Alright, Pete. It’s your turn. Repeat after me,” Brendon started.

“Actually, Brenny, I just remembered that I had something to say to Patrick.”

Patrick’s eyes grew. Pete saw the freak out about to happen.

“No… no, babe. It’s nothing like that. They’re things I meant to say in the vows but I got distracted. Brendon, can I… Can I say them now instead?”

Brendon shrugged. “Hey, it’s your wedding. I’m only here officiating it.”

“Is that a yes?” Pete asked.

Brendon chuckled. “Yes, Pete. That’s a yes. Go ahead and say whatever you want to Patrick. Just remember to put this ring on his finger at some point. Okay?”

Pete took Patrick’s left hand and slid the ring on Patrick’s finger. With a shaky breath, Pete began to speak.

“I’m not used to being the one saying my emotions. You and Trowenhurst have turned my words into some amazing songs though. I’m so proud to have you singing them. But this is different, so just bear with me.”

Pete shifted his weight between his two feet. He finally looked up into Patrick’s eyes, those swirling seas of love that were Pete’s whole world. Those beautiful swirling eye that were only Pete’s to see. Pete got so overwhelmed he had to choke back tears. The words Pete wanted to say got caught in his throat. Patrick squeezed Pete’s hands gently and a warm wave of calmness starting from his fingertips washed over Pete. Pete mouthed a thank you to Pete and continued talking.

“Patrick, I uh. I came here today, not just o marry you, but to join my life to yours. In front of all of our closest friends and family, I vow to be true to you, and only you. I vow to respect you even when I feel like throwing a punch at you. I vow to grow with you through the years. I know that time will pass, and fortune may or may not continue to smile on us, and many trials are bound to come our way. But no matter what we may encounter together, I vow that this love, our love, will be my only love for the rest of our lives. You’re it for me, and I will make my home in your heart, so no matter where we are in the world, I will always be home from this day forward. I love you, Patrick Stump, just as you are, and I’m thankful every second of every day that I walked in to your classroom. You were the missing piece that I felt in my life. I know that because I missed you, even before I’d met you.”

Tears were pooling in the corners of Patrick’s eyes; a few slid down his cheek. Brendon sniffled and wiped his nose with the hanky in his pocket.

“That was beautiful,” Brendon said. Patrick nodded.

“Alright,” Brendon continued. “Now that you two lovely gentlemen have given your vows to each other, may you strive to meet those vows for the rest of your lives. Pete, you now have a whole lot to live up to. I mean, we all heard you and we’re gonna randomly call to check to make sure you’re holding up your end of the bargain.”

Pete laughed and nodded.

“Ok. So, together may you dream, and may you stumble. May you restore each other, and share all things, serving each other and humanity. Cherish, respect, comfort, and encourage each other for as long as you both shall live. It is now my great pleasure to pronounce you two, two of my best friends, as spouses for life. You may now kiss each other, but remember to keep it clean, boys. Save that explicit stuff you occasionally do for the honeymoon.”

Pete beamed at Patrick. They’d done it. It was official; they were married! It had all gone off without a hitch. The difficult part was over.

They’d practiced this kiss for over a week; a kiss that was decent enough for public viewing (and wouldn’t lead to sex right away), and one that wouldn’t get Patrick so worked up that his emotions went wonky and he flashed blue in front of everyone and made the whole city of Chicago one giant orgy.. But also a kiss that didn’t make them look like it could be shared between siblings. Pete and Patrick leaned in close as the sun was setting across the blue and pink Chicago sky and kissed just like they’d rehearsed. It was picture perfect. Patrick kept control and no waves of anything were sent out, but people knew that kiss meant business later.

The guests all stood and cheered, clapped, whistled, and hooted.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Brendon said above the nose and commotion. “It is now my most extreme honor to present to you, two of my best friends: The newly married Pete and Patrick!”

Pete and Patrick pulled away from the kiss, silly, cheesy grins on both of their faces. They turned towards their friends and family, linked hands once again, and walked back down the aisle to Ace, who escorted them inside and downstairs to Patrick’s dressing room to have a few moments alone together and to get changed and ready for the reception full of reporters and a lot of other people they didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this 2nd chapter out. I just started back to college and have been crazy busy with homework. I will do my best to get the chapters out on a more timely basis though. I hope you enjoy this reading this chapter as much as I had fun writing it.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Song lyrics from "As The World Falls Down" by David Bowie
> 
> I don't own the song or David Bowie. Copyrights belong to whomever they actually belong to.


	3. Chapter 3

Ace closed the door, promising to return in ten minutes with both sets of parents. Pete and Patrick collided into each other, arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed together. All chasteness from before was completely forgotten.

“We did it. We actually did it,” Pete mumbled into Patrick’s mouth.

“You actually showed up. You’re here. You’re mine,” Patrick answered between kisses. “Love you so much, Pete.”

Pete pulled away and smiled. “Is that why you’ve been nervous all day? You thought I wouldn’t show?”

Patrick blushed and nodded.

“Patrick, I have told you ten million times that I love you, and I always will. I’ve told you 1,000 times that I’d see you at the altar. I talked to you on the phone a little over an hour ago.”

“You could have changed you mind after Ace took your phone away.”

“No. I couldn’t. I could never change my mind when it comes to being with you from now until forever. It could not and will not happen. No force is strong enough to change my mind or heart away from my Patrick; not your parents, not my parents, not some silly little intern who bats his eyes at me every time I walk by.”

Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck and pulled himself up on his toes to kiss Pete. Pete moaned softly and wrapped his arms back around Patrick. Pete pulled Patrick in close; he felt Patrick’s wings appearing and immediately disappearing. Pete loved knowing that he still had that effect on Patrick.

“Alright, you two, break it up. There will be plenty of time for that later tonight when you don’t have people to entertain.”

Pete and Patrick smiled at each other as they broke their kiss. They rested their foreheads against each other, then turned their heads towards Pete’s dad. Dale, David, and Patricia stood right behind him.

“Sorry,” Patrick said, his voice a little hoarse from his throat being dry.

“We couldn’t help ourselves,” Pete added with a giant grin.

All four parents nodded and said, “We remember.”

“Listen, son, er, sons…” Big Pete stumbled over his words for a moment while he tried to figure out how to address the two of them. “Boys, there is still a party we all need to get to, remember? That one party that everyone was invited to, including the media, to celebrate your union. You two are the guests of honor. So, if you’re needing to tell us something, do it now so we can go, and you two can, um, finish getting ready.”

“Yea. Umm, ok, Dad. Patrick and I do have something to tell you. It’s going to be really hard to believe, but I promise we have proof.”

“Don’t tell me, you’re pregnant, and you have a sonogram to show us,” Dale joked.

Pete smiled and shook his head. “No, Mom. However, what we’re about to tell you is about as believable as that.”

Big Pete and Dale looked at each other, then back at the boys, curiosity and worry written all over their faces. Pete took a deep breath, squeezed Patrick’s hand once more, and then walked to his parents.

“You remember those things I asked you before the wedding? You know, the ones about always loving Patrick no matter what or who he is?”

Pete’s parents nodded.

“Something about being an alien from the planet In A Gadda Da Vida or something like that?” Big Pete asked.

Pete nodded.

“We told you, Pete, we’ll love Patrick no matter what,” Dale said while she rubbed Pete’s back. “Anyone who loves you and makes you this happy will always have our love, baby. And Patrick, well, he’s everything we always wanted you to have. Plus, he’s so polite and handsome.”

Patrick blushed.

“But how could he not be with parents that look like David and Patricia?” Dale added.

Patricia giggled and David turned pink.

“So go on and tell us, Pete. It’s ok. We promise,” Dale finished.

Pete looked to David and Patricia who nodded at him. Then, Pete looked to Patrick who mouthed _go ahead_ at him. Pete took a long, deep breath before he started talking, doing his best to not rush the words out.

“Remember the second thing I asked? After the alien one? About Patrick being a half Incubus, half mermaid demon thing?”

Pete’s parents nodded at him again.

“Well, I hope you meant what you said, because that’s exactly what Patrick is. He’s a mythological, demony, half-breed that’s almost 200 years old.”

Big Pete shared a worried glance with Dale.

“Son, I think the stress of today is starting to get to you,” Big Pete said.

“No, Dad, I’m serious! This is the real thing, okay? I have proof, too. That’s one of the reasons why Patrick’s parents are here.”

“Baby, I…” Dale stopped. She didn’t know what to say. Only one thing really came to her head. “Alright, Pete. Show us.”

Pete perked up. “Really, Mom?”

Big Pete started to protest, but Dale stopped him. “Really, Baby. Go on and show us. Then we’ll show you that we meant every word we said.”

Pete threw his arms around his mom’s neck and squeezed her in a tight hug. “Thank you,” he whispered before her let her go. Pete walked to Patrick, kissed his cheek, and nodded.

Patrick stepped forward and smiled at his parents-in-law. “Please don’t hate me after this.” Patrick took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let all the emotions he’d been suppressing all day wash over him like a waterfall. Patrick felt himself shifting between his appearances. So he let his mind wander to the first time he saw Pete in his classroom. He thought about how he’d felt when he’d met his forever. Then Patrick thought about what was going to happen after the reception; the thing that hadn’t happened in six months except quick orgasms when Patrick needed to eat. Pete and Patrick had been holding off on sex so their honeymoon would be more special. Butterflies fluttered inside Patrick’s stomach. Patrick felt all the love and excitement he had for Pete. He smiled. He felt his body completely changing into his full half-breed self. His skin tingled as the pigment changed. It itched like a fresh sunburn where is gills were coming though. He felt pinpricks that told him that his horns, tail, and wings had appeared.

Once Patrick knew his transformation was complete, he opened his eyes, focusing on Pete until the world looked how it should. The Patrick looked at Pete’s parents. They looked different through half-breed eyes, but then again, so did everyone. Half-breed eyes saw people as prey versus seeing them as just people. Patrick’s half-breed eyes locked in on a person’s sexual weaknesses that made them vulnerable to become his next meal. Pete was the only person Patrick had met in almost 200 years who never looked any different no matter what form Patrick was in.

Dale stood and stared at Patrick, her jaw to the floor. Big Pete had fainted at some point during the transformation. Dale took a step closer and stretched out her hand toward Patrick.

“May I?” She asked.

Patrick stepped a little closer to her. “Be my guest.”

Dale closed the gap between her and Patrick. She gingerly placed her fingertips and traced them along Patrick’s shoulder and down his arm. She walked a full circle around Patrick, stopping to touch his tail (which Patrick hadn’t known was ticklish until she ran her finger over it), and then pet one of Patrick’s wings. It felt nice, actually. It felt almost identical to the way Pete rubbed them when Patrick got so nervous he couldn’t control the morphing.

By the time Dale was back in front of Patrick, David and Patricia had managed to get Big Pete back on his feet. Dale stared into Patrick’s swirling eyes with complete awe.

“You are magnificent! Such a beautiful creature. No wonder my son can’t keep his eyes off of you; he knows what both of your selves look like.”

Pete beamed at his mother. She had been genuine with every word she’d just said. She really loved Patrick. Tears welled up behind Pete’s eyes. He ran over and hugged him mom again.

Big Pete walked up to Patrick and apologized for fainting before he asked to touch Patrick’s skin. Patrick smiled and nodded.

Dale walked over to Patrick’s parents. “Which of you is which?”

Patricia raised her hand. I’m a Moruadh, well, a mermaid. And Patrick gets all of his best attributes from me,” she said as she elbowed David playfully in the ribs.

“I’m an Incubus,” David said as he rolled his eyes at Patricia.

Dale nodded. “I see. Very interesting.”

Big Pete was coming back from around Patrick when Dale turned back toward them. “Wow,” Big Pete said.

Pete closed his eyes and sighed in relief. Everything really was going to be ok.

“These are neat, Patrick,” Big Pete said, lightly stroking on of Patrick’s horns.

“Dad, NO!” Pete shouted at his dad, jumping over and smacking his hands away from Patrick’s horns. Pete looked at Patrick’s face, but he already knew it was too late. “Shit,” Pete hissed.

“What’s wrong?” Big Pete asked.

Before Pete could answer, he felt a knee-buckling, mood altering wave of desire go through him hitting right above his waist. It took immediate effect of Pete as well as his parents. Dale eyed Patrick up and down like h was a midnight snack. Big Pete was staring between Dale and Patrick licking his lips. Pete moved in front of Patrick, putting his arms out to block anyone from getting any closer.

“What just happened?” David asked.

“A little over a year ago, Patrick and I were cuddled in bed. He was like this, half-breed, and I was idly playing with his horns. He went into a trance-like state, his eyes glazed over, and his horny vibes started going out. I tried it one other time and he did the same thing. Patrick doesn’t even know he does it.”

“How do we stop it?” Patricia asked David.

“I don’t know,” David told her. “This doesn’t happen to me.”

“Pete?” Patricia asked.

“I need you guys to get my parents out of the room before they molest my husband. The vibes will only last as long as they are in the same room as him, I promise. Just keep them out of here. I’ll talk to them about the other part later.”

“But how do you fix Patrick?” Patricia asked, clearly upset by her son’s current state.

“I promise you that Patrick will be fine. I just need to…” Pete moaned as the next wave of desire rolled through the room, this one much more intense than last one. Pete was having a hard time controlling himself. “I need you guys to get my parents out of here and lock these doors. Send Ace to stand guard outside. Everything will be fine when Patrick and I come back out to the party.”

David and Patricia nodded, grabbed Pete’s parents around the waist and pulled them out of the room. David locked the doors and closed them. Pete turned to Patrick and sighed. Nothing was ever able to happen without a little hiccup.

Another, still stronger blast from Patrick dropped Pete to his knees. Pete was painfully hard now. He managed to stand back up and shimmied out of his skinny jeans, releasing his cock which gave him just a little relief. He left the rest of his clothes on, though, to make redressing later easier. Pete dropped back down to his knees. After a little work, he managed to get Patrick’s pants off as well. Pete immediately went to work. Pete wrapped his mouth around Patrick and licked the underside of his shaft. A little moan escaped from Patrick’s mouth and another wave hit Pete, pushing him off of Patrick.

Pete wrapped his hand around Patrick and stroked until Patrick’s knees shook. That’s when Pete stood up and steadied Patrick. The fog in Patrick’s eyes cleared up, and he looked at Pete, an air of hunger and desire on an animalistic level swirled around the two of them. Patrick licked his lips and pounced on Pete.


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty minutes later, Ace grabbed a mic, cleared his throat, and got the attention of the entire reception.

“Ladies and Gentlemen; friends, family, and all other cherished guests; I’d like to present to you for the first time as a married couple Mr. Patrick Wentz and Mr. Peter Stump.”

Three hundred fifty people applauded as Pete and Patrick entered the room hand-in-hand. Patrick blushed and tried to go back. Pete held tight to Patrick’s hand, keeping Patrick by his side. It amazed Pete how shy Patrick got in front of a crowd when he wasn’t his usual stage, Sex-God, self. Pete had learned so many of Patrick’s quirks in the last two years. It was like the engagement ring Pete had given Patrick held some sort of magical quality to it. Patrick had relaxed and opened up to Pete in more ways than he ever had. Patrick had allowed Pete to see his complete self: shy, awkward, nerdy, adorable, and so many other things that made Pete love him that much more.

The horn incident had happened on one of Patrick’s more relaxed nights. Trowenhurst was neither on tour nor in the studio. Patrick was finally able to rest, and Pete had convinced Patrick to not use the extra energy to stay in his human form. Patrick switched to pure half-breed form and let Pete cuddle into him. Pete took the opportunity to finally explore Patrick’s horns. He’d explored the rest of Patrick’s half-breed form, starting at his slightly webbed toes. The horns were the last thing on Pete’s list to explore. They’d fascinated Pete from the moment he’d gotten close to them. They had a grainy texture, but strangely enough, were still smooth as if they were polished. Pete couldn’t stop touching and stroking them. Before Pete knew it, he’d been knocked to the ground by some wave that emanated out of Patrick. The urge to pounce on Patrick was stronger than even before they’d turned the switch off on Pete.

Pete was trying to get back up on the bed when another wave hit him. It almost knocked him back to the ground. Pete was now painfully hard and felt the urge to fuck Patrick. Pete finally got fully on the bed and was almost to Patrick when another wave hit him; it stopped him where he was. The need to fuck Patrick was now overwhelming. Pete felt his willpower melting away.

Pete finally made it to Patrick, only to find him zoned out like he’d been hypnotized. Pete couldn’t get any response from him. So when the fourth wave of what Pete labeled “horny juice,” Pete decided it was in his own best interest to just do things to Patrick. He’d worry about the moral ramifications of fucking his completely out of it fiancé later.

Pete laid Patrick all the way down on the bed, got Patrick’s clothes off, undressed himself, then id exactly what his body was screaming at him to do: fuck Patrick. However, Pete felt it was only fair to get Patrick off before he potentially, morally compromised his own values. Yet another wave of horny juice hit Pete. Pete had his mouth around Patrick in a millisecond. A few flicks of Pete’s tongue and a few strokes from Pete’s hands had Patrick starting to come out of whatever trance he’d been in. But he wasn’t quite Patrick; he was the epitome of all the half-breed self’s instinctual traits. Patrick sat up, got on all fours, and moved in a slow stalk towards Pete. Pete was both terrified and aroused. In all the years Pete had known Patrick, this was something Pete had never seen.

Pete freaked out. He jumped off the bed and ran across the room. The sides of Patrick’s lips quirked up in a lecherous fashion. Patrick licked his lips before he bounded off the bed and chased Pete in hot pursuit. Pete left the bedroom and ran to the kitchen. Pete was looking for something that would allow him to (maybe) stop Patrick without actually hurting him. Before Pete could find anything, Patrick was in the kitchen doorway breathing heavily and eyeing Pete up and down. Patrick took slow, predatory steps toward Pete. Pete was trapped; he had nowhere to run. Patrick had Pete backed into a corner, his back pressed against the counter. Pete’s knees shook. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, waiting for the worst. Instead, Patrick’s lips, tongue, and mouth worked their way down Pete’s naked body. Patrick’s hands roamed around the parts of Pete’s body that Patrick’s mouth and tongue weren’t touching. Patrick was insatiable, and Pete was exactly what Patrick wanted.

Several orgasms later Pete and Patrick were lying on the floor in front of their bed, a sheet strewn haphazardly across the two of them. Patrick was in his human form nuzzled in close to Pete. Patrick was Patrick again, but he kept asking why he was in his human form and how they ended up on the floor under a sheet. “Beds, especially ones as big as ours, are perfectly acceptable places for our playtime, Peter.” Patrick didn’t remember any of it.

\---------------------------------------------------

Pete and Patrick made their rounds to people at their reception inside the Lacuna Artist Loft. They posed for pictures, answered many questions for the press, and accepted any and all toasts and congratulations that came their way. Their champagne flutes were empty by the time they made it back to a small alcove where their parents sat. Pete’s parents did their best to not act too freaked out. Patricia worried at her bottom lip and chewed her cuticles, obviously distressed from prior events.

“Patrick, my baby, are you alright? I was so worried about you,” Patricia practically shouted as she flung her arms around Patrick’s neck.

Patrick blushed furiously. “Mom, I’m fine. We were… Pete and I were just, you know? Mom do _not_ make me explain what my husband and I were doing in the privacy of the dressing room.”

All four parents stared at Pete, who just shrugged and shook his head. “As I said, he doesn’t know.”

“Don’t know what, Peter Bear?” Patrick asked.

“Oh, nothing to worry about right now, Pattycakes. Let’s just relax and enjoy our evening.” Pete wrapped his arm around Patrick’s waist and pulled him close. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Patrick’s cheek and whispered, “Save all that energy for tonight.”

Patrick blushed harder and kissed Pete’s cheek “Whatever you say. Um, hey, I’m going to go find us some more champagne. Alright? I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Pete nodded and handed his glass to Patrick before Patrick dashed off. The four parents crowded around Pete.

“What the hell happened back there, Pete?” Big Pete asked in hushed shouts. “That was the most uncomfortable I’ve been in a long time. I mean, I’ve never felt like I wanted to… You know… with another man before. Not that that’s wrong or anything, but Patrick is my son-in-law now. I don’t ever want to feel like that about him again.”

“Yes, Pete, I’ve never, _never_ before been affected by my son’s abilities before now. That’s an uncomfortable situation,” David admitted.

Pete shook his head again. “I don’t know what happened exactly. I had hoped that you or Patricia could shed some light on the situation, but obviously that’s not going to happen. All I can really tell you is _do not_ stroke Patrick’s horn.” Pete grinned and giggled.

“You and Patrick are two peas in a pod, I swear,” David joked and shook his head. “Can’t you stop with the ‘That’s what she said’ jokes for one, single evening?”

Pete shook his head. “Never.”

“I should really know not to bother even asking, shouldn’t I?” David sighed.

Pete chuckled.

Ace tapped Pete on the shoulder. Ace took one look at Ace without Patrick and panicked. “Where is he? Is he ok? Was he mauled?”

“Chill out, Brotha,” Ace said and offered Pete a full flute of champagne. “Mister Patrick is fine. He’s over in the gallery waiting for you. It’s time for your first dance.”

Pete rolled his eyes and chugged the champagne in one swallow. He’d been dreading this part. Patrick had convinced Pete to take a few dance lessons. Pete didn’t have the rhythm in his feet. Patrick, on the other hand, had the grace and agility of a professional dancer. It wasn’t fair. Patrick tried to explain it was all part of the Incubus part of him, that it was just another way to help him get a meal. Pete still pouted at Patrick. Patrick made it up to Pete later that night. That was the last time they’d had actual sex. Patrick still needed to eat, and Pete didn’t want Patrick to go out and get his meals from random people, again. However, what Pete and Patrick were doing wasn’t sex; it was Patrick using his abilities and a few strokes of his hand to get Pete off so Patrick wouldn’t starve.

Patrick had been trying his best to convince Pete to have sex for the last three months. Each attempt had gotten more and more provocative and desperate. Patrick tried everything short of using his abilities to force Pete into sex. Pete resisted all of it, though, it wasn’t easy. Patrick was great, a virtuoso really, in the art of seduction. Patrick had natural abilities to seduce the average person, but Patrick had known Pete for years. He knew all of Pete’s weaknesses. He knew what turned Pete on the most. He knew exactly what to say, what to flaunt, and how to move in every way possible to get the maximum effect on Pete. Patrick also had a radar for when Pete was already extremely horny, and Patrick used it to his advantage. It was finally their wedding night, and in a few short hours they’d be on a private plane headed to their honeymoon. Pete had arranged for a bunch of romantic paraphernalia to decorate the interior of their private plane. It may have been Pete’s idea to withhold sex, and he may have gotten minute orgasms at least twice a week, but Pete was pretty sure he was more ready to consummate their marriage than Patrick was. Patrick hadn’t had the sexiest man in the world lowering lights and humming “Let’s Get It On” while crawling up the bed naked. Patrick hadn’t had a hot, delicious seducer nibbling on his collarbone while mumbling “no touching.” Patrick hadn’t been getting hit with enough testosterone –filled waves to turn the entire country into one giant orgy party. Besides, there was a _huge_ difference between the satisfaction that came after long, sweaty sessions in bed with Patrick, and the total lack of fulfillment that came from allowing Patrick to eat. Those orgasms weren’t orgasms, per se; they were more like waking up after a wet dream: messy and unfulfilling.

Pete was practically throwing a tantrum by the time Ace had dragged Pete by the arm to the gallery. But as soon as Pete saw Patrick standing in the middle of the room with those swirly eyes locked on him, it was like a magnet pulling Pete to Patrick. Pete walked up to Patrick, too him in his arms, and started dancing before the band even had a chance to start playing. Now, with Patrick in his arms, Pete had no idea why he’d been so worried about it in the first place. It didn’t matter if the dance didn’t look good, or if Pete stepped on Patrick’s feet, or if Pete had worse rhythm than a snail; all that mattered was looking into Patrick’s loving eyes and letting the music move them. After all, that was always the way their relationship was: the two of them following the music to each other.

After their first, second, third, and forth dances together, Patrick told Pete that he had a surprise for him and walked away. Patrick reappeared on stage a few minutes later with the rest of Trowenhurst. Patrick beamed down at Pete for a moment while the guests made their way to the front of the stage and quieted down. The four parents stood behind Pete.

“So, uh, I know that no one expected me or the guys to take the stage tonight, especially when Paramore has been doing such an amazing job with the music. But, uh, you see… I had to do something tonight, something that I’d told Pete I wanted to do several years ago in passing. And, you know, I’ve had the opportunity to actually do this many times now, but nothing will ever compare with the first one.”

Patrick stopped and giggled away from the microphone. David chuckled too. Pete looked back at him; David just shook his head and pointed Pete’s attention back to Patrick.

“Anyway, I’m going to take this moment to serenade the love of my life with the first song he ever wrote for me, for us.”

Patrick turned to his band and nodded, then turned back to the crowd. He opened his mouth and sang his heart out, sending the love directly to Pete.

I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going  
But I don't think I'm coming home and I said  
I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end  
  
Say yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs  
Say yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
We'll stay young, young, young, young, young.  
  
You cut me off, I’ve lost my track  
It's not my fault, I'm a maniac  
It's not funny anymore, no it's not  
  
My heart is like a stallion  
They love it more when it's broke in  
Do you wanna feel beautiful?  
Do you wanna? Huh? Yeah!  
  
I'm outside the door, invite me in  
So we can go back and play pretend  
I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next  
Tonight I'm high as a private jet

Patrick sounded like he belonged in the Rat Pack and had the look of a young, alternative Frank Sinatra. Although, Patrick’s voice would’ve put Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, and Sammy Davis Jr’s voices to shame. They never would’ve allowed Patrick in. Pete suppressed a laugh at the thought of the fact that the scenario playing in his head could have actually transpired. Pete focused on Patrick singing this song, one Pete felt such a connection to being sung by his husband, his Patrick.

Pete hopped up on stage when the song ended as the guests applauded. Pete wrapped Patrick in his arms, dipped him, and kissed him. Pete saw flashes of light from cameras capturing the moment even though his eyes were shut. But this moment wasn’t about the photo op. Though, Pete would be delighted to have a copy of the moment captured on fil forever. Pete already had a spot in their home picked out to place the picture. It would be there every time he was mad at Patrick, for all those times he felt like walking out because it was too difficult to deal with. The picture would remain in that spot to remind Pete how good, how right it was with Patrick, and that Patrick was his forever.

Pete helped Patrick stand back up straight and balance. A few more photos were taken before Pete hopped back off the stage. Patrick walked up to the mic, thanked everyone for letting him sing, and let Pete help him down off the front of the stage. More photos were taken through the whole process. That’s when it hit Pete: “Why isn’t anyone swooning or propositioning you? Or, like, grabbing your ass or whatever? Normally, everyone would be swarming around you by now.”

Patrick shrugged and shook his head. David tapped Pete’s shoulder and said, “I can answer that one.”

“OK?” Pete asked and leaned in closer, eager to hear the explanation.

“Well, when Incubi are blissfully happy, they tend to not secrete their normal pheromones into the atmosphere, especially on special occasions such as their wedding day. The Incubus is so focused on their partner and the love the feel that everything else takes a backseat. Feeding doesn’t matter for a while.”

Pete looked at Patrick and grinned. “I love you too, Patrick.

Patrick beamed back and gave Pete a quick chaste kiss. “Me three.”

David cleared his throat to gain their attention back. “The pheromones will more than likely be back to their usual performance before you return from your honeymoon. Keep that in mind. You should, however, have several days of non-sexed up Patrick. I mean, people tend to throw themselves at celebrities, so you should still be cautious of that if you go out into public. Short of that, you’ll have your husband all to yourself.”

Pete nodded and offered his hand to Patrick. “Well, Mr. Wentz, would you care to join me in another dance?”

Patrick nodded and placed his hand in Pete’s. “I’d be honored, Mr. Stump.”

Paramore played while Pete and Patrick danced a while longer. After a few dances, Pete’s mom interrupted them, reminding them about the private conversation they all needed to finish before the end of the night. Pete nodded and excused Patrick and himself for a few minutes. Pete grabbed Ace and their parents and headed back to the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from the song 'Alone Together' by Fall Out Boy. I claim no copyrights as my own. All copyrights go to their proper owners.


	5. Chapter 5

“So,” Pete started after the door was shut. “Now that you guys know what Patrick and his parents are, there’s one more detail I need to discuss with you two.”

Pete’s parents looked significantly less apprehensive this time.

“See,” Pete began pacing. “Patrick and his parents are even less normal than what I’ve told you. Like I said, Patrick is almost 200 years old. His mom is around 400, and his dad is well over 500 years old. They’re immortal, and Patrick’s dad has…”

Pete stopped talking. His throat closed up. The tears wouldn’t stop. It was a lot harder to discuss the matter than he thought it would be. Pete had been sure Ace had prepared him for everything, but they hadn’t discussed this part, how difficult it would be to tell his parents.

Dale walked up to her sobbing son and wrapped him up in her arms. “It’s alright, Baby. You can tell us. Take all the time you need.”

Pete nuzzled in to his mom’s shoulder and cried until he felt a little better. He took a few more calming breaths before he stepped away and tried again. “Yea. Ok. Um, you see… Patrick’s dad found a way to elongate the lives of mortals like us. In fact, Ace has been with the Stumph family sic eth late 1700s. He was like us once, and Mr. Stumph changed that.”

“And you’ve decided that you want to be with Patrick for longer than one lifetime?” Daleasked soothingly.

Pete let out a sob and nodded. “Yes. I do. And, Mom, this isn’t one of my spur of the moment decisions. I’ve been talking with Ace about it for months. He’s explained all the pros and cons that comes along with this choice. But I guess we never talked about what would happen to my family.”

“I’m sorry, Brotha. I didn’t even think about that.” A sad, hollowed look washed over Ace’s face. “By the time Mr. Stumph was offering me this option, family wasn’t an issue for me. I no longer had any. The Stumphs have been the only true family I’ve had since I was a child.

Pete shook his head. “S’not your fault. I should have thought about this before now.”

“But does it change your mind about wanting to be with Patrick forever?” Big Pete asked.

Pete shook his head slowly. “I love Patrick, and I want to be with him as long as I’m able to. So, no, it doesn’t.”

“Then do it,” Big Pete said assuredly. “We love you, Pete. We only want to see you and your siblings happy. Patrick makes you happy, and it’s obvious that he and his parents love you and will take care of you once we aren’t around to.”

Dale sniffled, and a few tears ran down her cheek. “Do what will make you happy, Pete. Know that your dad and I support you no matter what, even if you do stop aging while we get older.” Dale finished with a quick kiss pressed to Pete’s forehead.

“Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad. Can you two stay a little longer? I’d like you to be in the room when Mr. Stumph does it.”

Dale and Big Pete nodded. They stood on either side of Pete, each with a hand on his shoulder. David went over to the desk in the room and grabbed a small blue bag of the bottom drawer. He dug round in the bag until he found what he’d been searching for: a wet wipe, some gauze, a Band-Aid, and a folded handkerchief. David unfolded the handkerchief, exposing a single syringe with shiny, swirling silver liquid inside. David took the cap off and walked up to Pete. “Are you ready?”

Pete shared a family hug with his parents before he nodded.

“Alright. Just find a comfortable place and sit down. Then lean forward a dash and extend your neck as far as possible, and keep your eyes to the ground.”

Pete sat down on a cream colored couch in the middle of the room. He stretched his neck the way David had instructed him to. Dale and Big Pete sat down next to Pete, each holding one of Pete’s hands. Patrick plopped down on the floor in front of Pete and laid down, making his face visible to Pete. Patrick made faces at him until Pete relaxed. Patrick gave his dad a thumbs up, and then Pete felt the wet wipe run down his neck and then the gauze. Pete squeezed his parents’ hands.

Patrick beamed up at Pete and mouthed “I love you.” Pete did the same right before he felt a sharp pinch I the middle of his neck. A war, tingling sensation shot out from the pinch. The pinching feeling disappeared, replaced by some pressure. Pete could only compare it to the feeling you get when an optometrist uses those damn fluorescent eye drops. That was the feeling in his neck mixed with the sting of a mosquito bite without the itch. Pete felt woozy. Then it went dark.

\---------------------------------------------------

Pete’s eyes fluttered open. Patrick was staring down at him, and he was definitely, for some reason, lying on the floor. “Ow.”

“Amazing response time, Pete. It took you less than five minutes to come back to us. I’m impressed.”

David’s voice made Pete aware of the rest of his surroundings. Pete felt his parent’s hands still holding his. “Thanks mom and dad,” Pete croaked out. They helped Pete back on to the couch and each gave him another hug.

“We’re going to head back out to the party so people won’t come looking for the two of you yet. But don’t take too long, my sweets. You only one more hour to stay and be sociable,” Dale said and exited the room, followed by the other three parents.

Patrick was across the room now leaned up against the wall facing Pete. He stood with his left foot placed on the wall. He watched Pete carefully. Pete smiled at him. “Hey,” Pete said.

‘Hey yourself,” Pete answered carefully. “How you feeling?”

“Sore. Different? A little. Yea. A little different. But nothing, you know, bad or whatever.”

Patrick sighed in relief. “That was… Pete. I don’t even have the words for what you just did. I’ve felt so alone most of my life. So I am in total awe of the fact that someone would just… Especially someone as amazing as you… I love you, Pete.”

Pete smiled. He shook each of his limbs individually before getting to his feet and standing upright. “I love you too, Patrick.” Pete closed the distance between them. He pulled Patrick in and kissed his husband sweetly. “I’m okay. So let’s get back to the party, ya?”

Patrick nodded and looped his arm in Pete’s. He leaned his head against Pete’s shoulder and nodded. “Let’s go.”


	6. Chapter 6

Pete and Patrick finally escaped the crowd of well-wishers at their reception. They were in a limo on their way to the airport. Pete couldn’t wait for Patrick to see what he’d arranged on the plane for the two of them. But for that moment, Pete had never been more happy to have privacy windows in a limo or Ace’s complete and total lack of caring over Pete and Patrick’s activities in the back of a limo. Pete and Patrick were all mouths, tongues, and hands. The only thing keeping both of their clothes on was the fact that it took less time to get to the airport and on a plane than it did for them to finish in bed. For now, they settled for loosened bowties, a few buttons undone, and hands up shirts. There was an unspoken rule that no hands were to go below the waistline tonight until they knew they didn’t have to stop touching each other.

“Six months is too long,” Pete mumbled.

“Your fault,” Patrick mumbled back while unbuttoning Pete’s shirt completely.

“I know. I suck. Never doing that again,” Pete said before nibbling on Patrick’s ear. “So gorgeous. Love you; love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Patrick managed to get out before licking Pete’s collarbone. “Need plane. Need you naked. Need… Fuck, Pete.”

Pete scratched down Patrick’s back over his shirt. “Yes, please. Fucking good.”

Patrick moaned low in his chest; it was the moan that meant that Pete needed to stop touching and talking to Patrick until they were safely locked away on their plane to wherever the hell Patrick had picked.

Pete slowly took his hands off of Patrick and clasped them behind his back before leaning on them. Patrick whimpered at the loss of Pete’s touch, but he nodded and didn’t protest. Instead, he leaned forward and grinned his teasing grin. Pete felt his body shaking from anticipation. He knew what happened when Patrick gave him that grin. Pete wasn’t sure he could withstand what was about to happen. Patrick grinned wider.

“You’re not supposed to be listening in, Mr. Wentz,” Pete said to Patrick.

“It’s not my fault that your brain is _screaming_ ‘oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,’ at the top of its lungs, Mr. Stump,” Patrick replied with an even wider grin. Pete knew he was in the best kind of trouble.

Patrick slid into Pete’s lap, facing Pete, and wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck. “You have no idea the monster you created when you decided that we should make our first night as a married couple really special. Do you know what happens to a half-Incubus, half-merman when you cut off sex from them for six months? I’ll tell you what happens, _Peter_. When you cut of sex from a half-Incubus, half-merman for six months, you cut off part of their very essence. Pete, it’s in my DNA to want sex, to _need_ sex. I need it to survive. And you know what else happens when you cut off sex from a half-Incubus, half-merman for six months, especially when that half-Incubus, half-merman finally _enjoys_ having sex? Hmmm?”

Patrick took his hands and arms off of Pete, bit his lip, and wiggled his hips down onto Pete, bumping the bulges in their pants together, but not making any friction. Patrick leaned close and moaned quietly in Pete’s ear, sending a shudder down Pete’s body. _Fuck_.

“Well, I’ll tell you. This little bubble of need and want and grabby hands starts building up in the pit of their stomach, growing with each moment that they are kept from the thing and being that they want most until it consumes their every thought and movement. They get tunnel vision, only seeing the object of their desire. When that object is gone, they think about it. When they sleep, they dream about the object of their desire. Soon, surviving is not enough. It’s no longer about just survival it’s about winning that thing, that being back. The half-breed becomes consumed with needing to prove that they can still do what they were made to do: convince its prey to have sex with it, to make them writhe and moan and scream out the half-breed’s name as the prey has the best orgasm of its life. And it has to be the best orgasm of its life, even though the half-breed and prey have had sex many, many times before with many, many intense orgasms. This orgasm has to prove that the half-breed hasn’t lost its ability to make their prey feel better and better every time they touch.”

Patrick threw his head back and moaned again, running his hands all over his chest, under his shirt, and then down his pants.

“Mmm, Pete,” Patrick moaned as the hand down his pants started moving back and forth. “Don’t you see, Pete? I need you to want me, to fuck me. Otherwise my brain short circuits and tries to figure out why you don’t want me anymore.”

Patrick’s hand sped up and his hips started thrusting into his hand. “God, Pete. Mmmm. Feels so good.”

“Oh, fuck. Patrick…”

Patrick’s head shot forward, his gorgeous, swirling eyes drilled into Pete’s. “Yes, that’s exactly what I want. Please, don’t make me wait any longer. I can’t stand it, Pete. I…”

“Good lord, Mister Patrick. Get off of Mister Pete’s lap and keep your clothes on for a few more minutes. We’re here. Get your ass on the plane and then worry about the rest of it.”

“Ace, I can’t…”

“Yes, you can. You’ve made it this long. Take that tunnel vision of yours and follow it up that ladder and onto that plane. Everything you want is waiting for you there.”

Patrick looked between Pete and the plane. “But…”

“Go, or I will leave you here and drive away with Mister Pete in the car for his own damn protection.”

Patrick’s screamed, then his breathing became short and erratic. Pete had never heard the sound that Patrick had just yelled. It was obviously a ‘no,’ but the sound of it was like nothing Pete had ever heard before. Patrick was obviously agitated and freaked out now. Even Ace was on guard.

“Mister Patrick, you need to stop and breathe. You’re flashing half-breed in a public place. I won’t take Pete away as long as you calm down. I understand, remember? I know how you feel about him, that’s why I need to protect him, even if it’s from you.”

Patrick closed his eyes and took several deep breathes. His breathing normalized and he stopped flashing.

“There you go. Now, Mister Patrick, you gotta do one more thing for me, okay?”

Patrick nodded at Ace.

Ace smiled, then his face got serious and he pointed at the plane. “Get yo ass on that fucking plane before I kick it all the way to yo damn seat!”

Patrick muttered something unintelligible, Pete assumed in Irish, and headed in to the plane, glancing back every few steps to make sure Pete hadn’t vanished. Once Patrick was fully on the plane and out of sight, Ace swirled around and glared at Pete.

“Brotha, I swear to God if you ever do this to Mister Patrick again, I will make your life more miserable than he’s made mine the last six months. If you must withhold sex from him for whatever reason, it is to be no longer than six weeks. He wasn’t kidding; he’s slowly been losing all his focus on everything except you the last several months. I’m the one who deals with it since the band doesn’t know about him.”

Pete apologized and promised to be more careful when it came to Patrick.

“Holy Smokes!”

Patrick came flying out of the plane and down the stairs and jumped into the limo with Pete. “You’re amazing! I love you!” Patrick squealed and kissed Pete’s lips before heading back into the plane.

Pete smiled and got out of the car. “Hey, Mikey, he likes it!”

Ace rolled his eyes and shut the limo door. “Get yo ass up there and let me start my damn vacation.”

Pete nodded and jogged up the stairs and into the plane.


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick was already buckled in to his seat and beaming at the door when Pete walked in. The cabin looked just like he’d wanted it to hearts, interlocking ring designs, his & his banner, iced champagne, red guitar picks in the seat (because Pete wasn’t a far of stupid rose petals), and best of all, the four seats in the first two rows turned to create a bed. Patrick didn’t know that part. Pete had wanted an actual bed, but there were certain safety factors on planes that wouldn’t allow him to have one he wanted.

“Welcome aboard, Mr. Wentz. If you’ll have a seat, we’ll get started.”

Pete smiled at the familiar voice of the company’s pilot, Dean Sallenburger, but everyone just called him Eagle. Pete sat down next to Patrick and buckled in. A few minutes later, Eagle’s voice came back over the intercom.

“Alright, welcome aboard, fellas, and congratulations. I will be your pilot tonight along with my co-pilot, Michael Winston. Just in case you forgot, my name is Dean Sallenburger. Since I know that you two lovebirds are pro-flyers by now, I will go ahead and skip the usual pre-flight spiel. But here’s the deal: I’m going to fly you two to the honeymoon destination that Mr. Stump has given me. Once I give you an all clear, you will be free to roam around. There is no need to worry about your privacy; no one will be coming back there unless a) you call for the flight attendant, or b) we give you a three-minute warning. All cameras back there have been disabled, and we added an extra curtain for so you two have a bit more privacy. All I ask is that you do your best to keep it down. These doors have a bit of soundproofing, but they aren’t perfect. Now that that’s settled, we’ll be on our way shortly. Congratulations again, and enjoy your flight.”

Patrick grabbed Pete’s hand and squeezed. The plane roared to life, and soon, they were up in the air and the plane had steadied.

“Alright, fellas, you are free to leave your seats. Our expected flight time is around 10 hours. That means there’s plenty of time for you two lovebirds to do whatever you want to do.”

The system went quiet again. Pete and Patrick unbuckled. Patrick slid into Pete’s lap, and kissed his neck. “Finally.”

Pete nodded and wrapped his arms around Patrick.

“Pete? Why do we need an extra curtain?”

Pete smiled into Patrick’s chest. He scooped Patrick up in his arms and stood up. He placed a chaste kiss on Patrick’s forehead as he put him down on his feet. Pete went around and unlocked each of the seats individually before turning them all together. He connected the sides and locked them all in place. He reached down underneath the seats and grabbed a few pillows and a blanket and tossed them on the bed. Pete did his best Vanna White impression to display the makeshift bed. Patrick hopped on the bed and squealed again.

Patrick crawled up the bed and laid his head down on one of the pillows. He held out his hand to Pete, enticing Pete to come lay down with him. Pete smiled and crawled on to the bed and up to Patrick. “So, Mr. Wentz, where are we headed to for our honeymoon?”

Patrick smiled a lazy smile at Pete and closed his eyes. “To the edge of forever. And maybe if the world is lucky, we’ll come back.”

Pete smiled and kissed the man lying next to him who was yawning and quickly falling asleep, the man of his dreams. A man who a few years ago was just a wet dream come to life. Now, he was Pete’s husband and they were finally starting their shared life together

Pete stood up and went to the intercom and buzzed the pilot.

“Yes, sirs? How can I help you?”

“We’re going to sleep. So please send someone back to wake us in time to get the seats back in place before we have to start the landing,” Pete said, fighting through a yawn. It’d been a long, beautiful day. The adrenaline was wearing off, and the best option was to just sleep so that he and Patrick could start their honeymoon energized and ready to go.

“Roger that. Sleep well, Mr. Wentz.”

Pete thanked the pilot and crawled back into bed next to Patrick. He pulled the blanket up over them. Pete wrapped his arm around Patrick and pulled him closer. Patrick snuffled into Pete’s chest as he curled closer and turned a translucent blue. Pete’s heart swelled. He couldn't think of a single person he’d rather fly to the edge of forever with. Pete knew he’d fly anywhere with Patrick as long as it meant they were together. . They really could have forever together, and Pete couldn't imagine a better way to spend eternity than to spend it with his husband, his Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I apologize for taking so long to get this last chapter out. I ended up getting sick and then have had a lot of school work to do.
> 
> Also, there is more of Trowenhurst world to come. It's going to be big and a lot more like Hot For Teacher. I can't wait to start sharing it with everyone. So if you like this series, keep an eye out for that!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy The Edge of Forever. A lot is still in store for this universe.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. Feel free to comment anything that you feel or think would help.


End file.
